edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Neeshamartellio/may kanker's demonic possession story
the story begins with may innocent sweet nice german girl who liked dancing singing and art but one day she and her friend found the Ouija board at the picnic and bring home to play it and she name her the question of the game captain howdy that answers the questions of the Ouija board . and she play the game and one night her bed was shaking like crazy and she screamed carly! make it stop! and she begin to act strange of odd behavior and went in the said you all going to die and she peed in the rug and the guy had to scrub it out because of the stain so her host washed her and took her to the nurse to get a shot and she was screaming she I don't want it I don't want it and the doctors hold from straining so much so she took to get her head check and she was find until she having demonic moments she was screaming and saying mother please make it stop! it's burning ! it's burning! mother please make it stop it's ... growling and she slapped the doctor in the face and she begin to say bad words the spirit slapped her in the face and she screaming get awy from me! get away! and so she was calm she had to back to the doctor for check and so the mother get the the people who believe in evil spirit who was controlling may and starting growling and she grab the man leg so the hold her from hurting the man she was screaming so she had to put in instution for her demonic behavior she was screaming and she curled up her lips and the doctor said she an exorcist it was demonic possession she was screaming and her voice changed into the evil spirit she was stabbing herself and when the mother tried to take the Christ away from may she was growling and she slapped her mothe in the face and she blocked the door with the chair and spin her head backwards and said you know what she did? your stupid daughter? and the priest was here to save may and may's eyes go from blue to green and the demon name is putazu and he got the priest's side to help with the evil spirit and on may's belly it said help me! and so the got the holy water and sprinkled it on may and may screamed and reacted to it and she spin her head back and then forward and she had Damien 's mother voice who passed away and she killed the other priest and the priest started make his side wake up as may was staring at him she was laughing evily and he put her down to the floor and beating the demon out of may and grabs neckless and throws it on the floor and she was crying and she screamed no! and she yelled mother! mother! she cried and so she and her moved out of the house and went back. the end. and remember never play with the Ouija board never play it alone or in a grave yard. Category:Blog posts